


Unspoken Words

by arpita



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Bhallaldeva's wife, writes a letter to her father in Saurashtra.





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts), [Medhasree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medhasree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gada Parva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930655) by [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini). 



Dear Daughter,

_It has been a while since I’ve heard from you. I know your marital life is difficult, as is staying in your marital home. For that, you must blame me solely, My Child. I was the one who was keen for an alliance with that tyrant._

_My Dear, I was blinded by the wanton desire for strength, and the fact that that demon desired you, made me offer you up to him in a platter. Oh, how errant was I, that I had a dangerously insouciant attitude towards your resentment for him._

_I cannot apologise enough for my indiscretions, and look where that has got us. True, we’ve been shielded from the wrath of the tyrant, but a father has lost his greatest treasure, and a mother weeps in sorrow every single day._

_Dear Vallabhi, if ever, and whenever, you choose to leave him, fear not. You father, however weak he might have been, still possesses the blood bequeathed to him by your illustrious Grandfather, a warrior ten times of that of your husband. I might lose, but now I care no more, if he subjects us to the same fate as that of Kuntala Desha. In the very least, I shall depart this world with the satisfaction of knowing that I could save face in front of my daughter._

Your Repentant Father.

\----

Dear Father,

_My heart weeps for my maternal home. There’s nothing in Maahishmati’s grandeur that I find appealing, in comparison to our relatively humble Saurashtra. I find their towering pride sickening, and their vanity repels me, but as I see it, perchance, there is no way out from here._

_Baba, there have been whispers that The King, My Husband, might contemplate the possibility of another marital alliance with another Princess, perhaps younger and more beautiful. If that happens, I shall take the first chance I see and come back to you and Mother._

_As for the rest, my so-called marital home is a repository of slaves, the most loyal of whom unwillingly serves The Throne. The allegiance of his conscience lies elsewhere, and a part of it is imprisoned in a hideous cage that stands right in the middle of the Palace Courtyard, and yet, his sword, trained in part by Pitamaha, moves mechanically in pursuit of incrementing The King's glory._

_I still do not know where Destiny shall lead me to, Baba. The King, for his part in being my husband, has not yet had any marital pleasures from me. Though, I must confess, Father, that my latent love for him looms its head at times, willing me to shed my resolve, and yield to his efforts, but the cage-_

_I shall write no more, Baba, for I have nothing to tell you any further, except for this constant war that rages on between my mind, and my heart, and neither chooses to submit, thus tearing me asunder as I write this to you._

Your unfortunate Daughter.


End file.
